Forever and a day
by death-by-name
Summary: Well, When Robin and the outlaws saev three village girls from the noose, they got more than they asked for, especially with the arrival of someone Allan hasnt seen in a long time. Reviews welcome xox
1. Chapter 1

The three girls stood upon the barrels, the hems of their dresses dragging against the rough wood, each girls neck surrounded by rope, each girls face covered by a sack. A bell was struck, _one, two, three_ times, each time one of the barrels being removed while the body of the girls hung limply.

As the sheriff stood and cheered, an arrow was shot from the crowd and the audience seperated revealling Robin hood and the outlaws. As robin stood forwards his gang disappeared into the growing throng.

"Here we are again! hey, sheriff? well looks like im going to have to crash this little party of yours, because im sorry, but i think locksleys villagers deserve their daughters back."

"How...but...the security?"

"Ah, Yeah sorry about that but im sure the guards families wont mind when they realise that there relatives died protecting a man who was about to kill three innocent girls"

Robin swivelled on his heel and placed his fingers to his mouth, releasing a long, sharp whistle. The outlaws now rejoined the villagers, yet they were now each upon their own stead, Much dragging along a spare horse ready for Robin.

"Much" Robin noted,as he straddled the large chestnut horse Much had handed him.Robin, Will and Allan galloped forwards, Robin sending another Arrow towards the girls, this time searing one of the ropes, he gallantly collected the falling women, checked that Will and Allan had also collected their precious cargos and sped off into the crowd, Muck and Djaq galloping after them.

"Guards, Follow them, Make sure They dont leanve Nottingham alive!" The sheriff sreamed at his officals,"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" He screamed at Gisbourne who had been stood, frozen next to him.

------------------------------------------------

Robin gently slid from the horse and viewed the clearing he had stopped in. All seemed well for him, but the girl was begining to awaken and was moaning quietly. He took her gently in his arms and removed her from the Mare.

"Ger' off me!!!" she screamed lamley,pounding her fists against his chest. For the first time since entering the clearing Robin realised how alone they were, since the group had split once leaving Nottingham in an attempt to confuse the guards.

"Ok, Ok." Robin gently placed her to stand and pulled at the cloth sacking covering her face.

Looking up at him, were Allan A' Dales perfectly round eyes...

------------------------------------------------

Will continued his journey the, now conscience, girl jabbering in his ear.

"Do you always jabber so much?"Will muttered to himself. "Look im going to stop now, and i want you to get off the horse and follow me, but you must promise me one thing?"

"What" The voice asked from behing him.

"You must promise to never tell where we are, OK?"

"Sure, you saved my life remember." She said. Will smiled his cheeky little grin, though nobody could see the light and happiness it gave off as the girls head was still covered and otherwise they were completly alone in the camp.

"Ok,Ready?" Will gently pulled back the covering and froze at the girls beauty.

-------------------------------------------------

Allan being the ever gentleman, released the girl and kissed her on the forehead.

"Feel any better?" He asked sheepishly.

"Never better" She breathed, looking up at him.

After leaving Nottingham, Allan had Rode to the nearest stable, released the girls face from its covering and had asked her, her name. _Jeri._ The name felt good on his tongue, and he had immediatley started kissing her, after being given permission. Now he lay, the girl sprawled across him, relieved this stranger had saved her from the noose that had hung so tightly aroung her skinny neck.

"_Search the Barn" _Allan heard Guy of Gisbournes familiar voice giving orders to his men...


	2. Chapter 2

Jess and Cariad stumbled through the forest, Catching the dress hems they had repaired the day before so carefully.  
"Come on, Keep up" Jess called at Cariad as Cariad began to tire and sat on a rock.  
"I've had enough, That's it, I Give Up!" "They want me then let 'um have me, running is not good for any woman."  
"For Gods Sake, Will you Just-" Jess stopped mid-sentence as two horses came Galloping through the forest, raising the leaves around them.  
"What the hell?" Much stumbled, giving Djaq a queer look, asking what to do with the two, rustic looking girls in front of them.  
"Look, you'd better come with us, or your gunna get trampled by the sheriffs men." Djaq told the girls, as she pulled one of the girls onto her horse. Much looked dishevelled at having to share his mode of transport with another, but followed Djaq as he would have followed Robin.  
"Where to?"  
"Camp!" Djaq shouted as she heard a large rumbling coming from the south. "Quickly"  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Will walked down the slope toward the camp, his new found beauty close on his heels.  
"Look who are you and what right did you have to pull me out of the noose back there, I was managing perfectly well on my own Thank You."  
"Yeh you really looked like it, hanging there half dead" He smiled dryly at his comment.  
"PFtt, well.. I.. Just, Yeah so who are you and what do you want with me?" "Hold on, your not some crazy weirdo who wants to make me do the camp work and be your slave or something, 'cus I have friends In high places and One of them's related to Allan A' Dale, one of Robin Hoods Men!"  
Will stopped Abruptly and turned to face the girl, he stopped short and glanced at his feet as he felt his cheeks turn too red.  
"Who's this friend then and how's they related to A' Dale?"  
"Names Katherine, and she's his Sister."  
"Allan has a sister?"  
" Yeh, hold on you just called him by his Christian name, Wait.. But your necklace."  
Ellie was about to step closer towards Will, but he was saved by the arrival of Robin and the Girl he had rescued. The girl ran and grabbed at Ellie,  
"I thought …..I'd Lost you, …..Are you Ok?" The girl with a shocking resemblance to Allan, said between sobs, to her friend.  
"I'm Fine, How are you? that's the important question, what about the-" Ellie was stopped short by the sudden outburst from her friend.  
"I'm Ok, I promise but I haven't felt it move since…"  
"Oh, God Please No, Not the Baby,"  
"ELLIE!" Katherine screamed.  
Robin and will looked at the girls suspiciously.  
" Are you Pregnant?" Robin asked Allan's sister.  
"--Yes," she said after a pause.  
"Oh, God" "Who's the father, someone from a village we can take you too him it will be safer with him than us"  
" He's not from a village and he's not safe either" Ellie told him since her friend had bent her head in disgrace and was now sobbing gently. "the father of her child is Guy of Gisbourne."


	3. Chapter 3

Jeri lifted herself and went to the door,  
"How many?" Allan asked her.  
"20--30 maybe." she answered, turning to him.  
"Get behind that Hay and stay there." he ordered, yet she didn't budge.  
"No Way, I have a score to settle with Gisbourne." She said as the door opened, and in he stepped.  
"Well, Who'd have guessed, Allan A' Dale with a serving girl in a barn."  
Allan looked at Jeri, who was biting down hard on her lip, tasting the blood that had beaded on her skin, she stopped and stepped towards Guy of Gisbourne.  
"Serving girl my arse" she snapped.  
"Katherine was your serving girl, more like, telling her you loved her, sleeping with her, beating her!" She spat.  
"I never beat her, I wouldn't"  
"No but watched, That's worse!" her lip curling in disgust.  
"Sorry, but what does this have to do with me?" Allan asked quietly.  
" Nothing." Guy shot quickly.  
"This has everything to do with him, It was his sister you loved, cheated, tortured, His sister who is carrying your child,"  
"She...?"  
"Yes you heard me right! Your baby! The one you nearly KILLED today, and for all i know YOU DID!"  
"You mean MY Katherine, MY KATHERINE, was one of those girls this afternoon, MY KATHERINE is pregnant with HIS child?  
"I'm sorry Allan, she should have told you, but since she realised she was pregnant, They've been keeping us in the dungeons for "Stealing."  
"Go, Leave, we will not follow you." both looked shocked at Guys proposal.  
"GO!" He ordered. They left quickly, leaving the horse, but running into Sherwood. After realising that Guy had kept his promise they slowed to a walk. Allan was the first to break the silence.  
"How far gone?"  
"6 months."  
"6 months, she doesn't look it."  
"No, Ellies been keeping it strapped so the guards wouldn't notice."  
"I dont believe it, She was my responsibility. Dad and Tom are gone, so i should have looked after her, now shes pregnant and an outlaw."  
"Oh Allan," Jeri sighed as she rested her head in his shoulder.  
"Allan, who rescued her?"  
"Hopefully Will. If Robin found he saved the mother of Gisbournes child he'd go mad."


	4. Chapter 4

"Robin! Robin?" Much and Djaq had finally returned to camp. After finding the two girls, they had been chased out and around the forest twice, maybe three times, Only twenty minutes ago had they lost their foes, as they came across the river.  
Djaq had now joined Much, calling Robins name until she realised she could hear shouting coming from the centre of camp. She and Much stumbled down, closley followed by the two girls.  
"I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE IT! We save three servant girls, and end up with Gisbournes FUCKING baby!"  
Much and Djaq finally reached the group and told the Extremely Angry Robin about the chase and the Girls.  
"OK,THATS IT! FIVE GIRLS AND A BABY, JUST WHAT WE NEED!"  
Katherines tear stained face looked up at him.  
"Well then, thanks for saving us, but if you dont want me hear that's fine, I'll go back to the castle, because if you haven't realised, I'm a wanted women now, and ill probably be dead by supper."  
Yet again she was crying though nobody could see as she had turned her back on them and was walking out of camp. Robin sighed as he felt the guilt spread through him. Ellie began to follow her, but Robin grasped her arm and ran after Katherine, back out into the deep forest.  
-------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I'm sorry, I can be a complete Arsehole sometimes, I wasn't thinking, please, stay, I'm sure Will can make up a camp for you all to stay in. Please!"  
"Robin, I cant, we know what Guy did to Marian in the Holy land, and I dont expect you to want to watch his child grow up."  
"Please, dont leave! I dont care who the father of the child is, its my job to protect the poor and nothing should stop me doing that."  
"Thank you, Robin." but she kept walking all the same, Robin now falling into step, looking down at the hand Katherine had placed, protectively over her child.  
"How long?"  
" 6 Months, but it could be more or less, because as of yet, i haven't seen a midwife."  
"Of course, the dungeons. Well i could take you to see Mathilda if you would like." she smiled at him and he took it as a yes. They changed direction and walked into Locksley.

Mathilda opened the door and watched the young girl waddle out of the house, she stood and waited until she saw the girls lover appear from the opposing house, she then turned to see Robin approaching shortly followed by another girl.  
"Mathilda how are you?"  
"Fine, my child, all the better for seeing you!" She embraced him and patted his back motherly, her eyes checking for any emotion on his face, all she saw was excitement and even- no- no, it couldn't be?

The girl behind him coughed and Robin introduced her as Allan's sister, Mathilda took her into the house and began examining her, while Robin stood outside keeping watch. Mathilda ignored the bruises and scars that covered the girls abdomen.  
"Robin? you can enter now." Mathilda said as she helped to cover the bump. Robin entered, looked from Mathilda to the girl, who he kept his gaze upon for far longer than he should, Smirking as he did so. Mathilda had only see him look at someone like this when he had been a young boy and he had pulled Marian from a tree, as Mathilda had patched Marian up, Robin had looked at her just as he was looking at this girl now.  
"Your seven months gone."  
"No way." the girl muttered with a sigh.  
"And you shouldn't be keeping your bump bound, your doing the child no good."  
"Will she need anything?"  
"Just care and support." Mathilda answered with a smile." Robin, can i speak to you alone?"  
"Sure." Katherine said before Robin could answer, she quietly left the room where Robin now stood opposite the woman who had brought him into the world.  
"How long have you been in love with her?"  
"Mathilda? I'm not... Marian?!"  
"Marian is dead, shes been in heaven two years, Robin."  
"Its like shes just away at the castle and we'll be together again soon."  
"Robin, she would want you to move on, Get on with your life and keep going." She cupped his face in her hands. "How long Robin?" she asked bluntly. Robin thought to how she had fought him when he had lifted her from the horse, when she had ranted in her soft tone back at the camp and how, on the way to Mathilda, she had told him all about her friends, so that he now felt that her friends were his and that they had known each other all there lives.  
"About five hours."  
"How long have you known her?"  
"roughly five and a half hours."  
"My sweet, sweet boy. Dont let your feelings control your decisions." She looked at him sympathetically.  
"Wait, if not you, who is the father?" Robin turned away, ashamed and stood at the window, watching as the girl sat herself on the ground and began playing with a lock of her hair.  
"Guy. Guy of Gisbourne."  
"Then YOU must take care of her. She is a sweet girl, who needs to be loved."


	5. Chapter 5

Much sat opposite one of the girls, she had long, brown curly hair, which she had swept back into a tight length with a rose clip. He dipped his ladle into the pot and dragged it forth pouring, warm meaty soup into a bowl for the woman.  
"Here, drink this, you look as if you could use it."  
"Oh thanks!" Cariad said sarcastically, but she still took the dish and drunk."Sorry, im not in the mood." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Its, Well, complicated,"  
"s'k' doesn't matter. Do you know the others?"  
"Yeah we all grew up together, then we worked in the castle, got caught 'stealing' and got arrested. Me and Jess ran, but the others got caught."  
"Today?" Much asked.  
"Me and jess heard about the hanging and come to see if there was anything we could do to help the girls, you guys turned up and we got spotted, it was quite fun actually." she admitted, with a grin.  
"BROTHS UP!" Much shouted at the others, who had been chatting and working in different areas of the camp. Will, Djaq and John joined them, but Ellie stood afar and did not retrieve her bowl from her seat next to cariad. Cariad began to laugh, the others looked on wearily.  
"I don't get the joke." Much looked around at the others, who looked just as confused.  
"She's...She's...Veg,,,itarian." Cariad choked between giggles.  
"Sorry, she's Vegetenian, well what's one of them?" Much asked.  
Will got up and walked towards the girl.  
"What's a Vegetenian?" He asked, embarrassed at his foolishness.  
"I don't eat meat."  
"What do you eat then?" much piped in, looking confused.  
"Mushrooms, Vegetables, Bread, Fungi."  
"Here take my bread, you can tell Much all about your eating habits tomorrow. But for now we must celebrate!"  
"Thank you." Ellie said, taking Wills bread out of his warm palm. She was not in the mood to celebrate, the baby may be dead and Jeri and Allan had not yet returned. So as usual Ellie was worrying about her friends safety. Just then Jeri and Allan stumbled into camp., Allan shouting with cry's of anger.  
"WHERE IS SHE?" he screamed.  
"Where's who?" Jess asked, she had just returned from washing in the river and her hair clung tightly to her scalp.  
"My bloody sister that's who."  
"Allan, Robin took a walk with her, she'll be back soon, She's safe." Djaq told her friend as she embraced him tightly. Jeri who had been rejoicing with her friends, couldn't help but feel a pang of Jealousy, at this.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure your ready to see him?" Robin asked Katherine.  
"I need to." Robin took her hand, she was glad of the darkness as he would be unable to notice the red her cheeks had taken at his action. He climbed down the slope, gently guiding her.  
"Allan." She cried, when she saw her brother, he cradled her in his arms and begged for forgiveness.  
"Please Allan, release me, Please!" She croaked.  
"How the hell did you get pregnant?" He shouted at her as he released her.  
"Allan, Please..."  
"NO I WILL NOT STOP, YOU LET HIM STICK HIS FUCKING---...!"  
"ALLAN!" Robin shouted as he pulled his angering friend out of harms way.  
"This is not the place, come with me," He pulled on Allan's tunic and the man yelped. Katherine needed no telling, she pulled herself from her friends embraces and followed after Robin and her brother.  
The others continued their meal, after which, Will and John made sleeping plans and the girls helped Much to tidy the camp. After all the girls had washed they were each handed Trousers and shirts and assigned sleeping areas.  
Robin, Allan and Katherine entered the camp, Katherine's cheek still burning from the slap Robin had been unable to protect her from. Her brother looked pale and took to his bed without speaking to anyone.  
Katherine collected some clean clothes and went down to the river to wash, by the time she was finished everyone was either asleep or talking in hushed tones. She pulled the shirt over her ever growing- now unwrapped, stomach and walked into the camp, where Robin sat staring into the fires flames.  
"Robin?" His head shot up." I thought you'd be in bed." He shook his head, and stumbled over his words.  
"Wanted-to make-sure you-were okay."  
"I'm fine, please don't worry," She walked towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, today you have saved my life and the life of my child." she left him frozen, and crawled into the large bed that had been set up for her. After a while she felt Ellie slide in behind her and Jeri's head on the pillow, next to her own. Ellie placed her hand over her friends stomach.  
After a while Katherine Spoke, "I'm seven months gone."  
"Oh, Kat," Jeri linked her fingers through hers, and fell gracefully to sleep. Ellie slept also and eventually, after the baby had stopped kicking, so did Kat.


	7. Chapter 7

The girls had been residents in the camp for no longer than a fortnight, the place looked completely different. Flowers stood in tall wooden vases, made by Will, and hangings had now been raised allowing the girls to receive some privacy. The thick, woven blankets each outlaw now lay under, had been washed by Jess and Jeri, then laid in the sun, by Much to dry. Each outlaw had vowed they loathed the changes, but each secretly enjoyed something the girls had brought to the camp, whether it be the light, easy conversation or the way that each outlaws attitude had changed. The worked had now been shared out, and with the help from the girls, the worked was completed by supper, which meant that by supper, all the outlaws were gathered around the fire, enjoying each others company.  
On the fourteenth night of the girls stay, Much lay out a large array, both, outlaw and Ellie friendly.  
Ellie had spent her first morning in the camp, helping Much to collect Mushrooms and vegetables from Clun, while telling him about her dietary needs.  
Much passed around the wooden goblets, Will had carved, and filled each with the fizzy ale, Jess and Cariad had 'found' in Nottingham, that day.  
"Well, its time for a toast, I think." Robin told the group, as he raised himself onto one of the fallen logs, spread around the camp." The girls have been here less than a month, and it seems like they've been with us forever. We all want you to know that we would love it if you were to stay, and to show our appreciation for all you've done and are going to do, we have a gift for each of you.  
"Will, if you would." Will walked forward carrying a bowl, holding several, small, wooden pendants. He handed one to each girl, and they thanked him, gratefully.  
"Wicked, I love it!" Jess held it to her neck, examining the craftsmanship.  
"Glad, you do, they took forever!" Will looked smugly down at his work. Ellie was struggling to attach her necklace, her arms flailing around at her attempt to secure it around her neck. Worn hand removed hers from the attachment, she felt the hands move quickly, yet delicately behind her.  
Will grazed, Ellies neck with the back of his hand, and she turned abruptly.  
"Thank you,"  
"No worries," He removed his hands from her neck and placed one gently on her shoulder. He gently steered her away from the others, taking several large gulps of ale before placing his goblet upon a log.  
He steered the Girl into a clearing away from the camp, and he began pacing it silently, while Ellie stood dumbstruck, playing with the braids in her hair.  
"Your not like the others, you know that don't you?"  
Ellie looked up, startled to how close, Will was now stood to her. She focused on his eyes, their pale blue shade, reflecting light from the camps fire.  
"Your something very special." Will took hold of her hand, allowing her to feel the callous skin that covered his palm and fingertips. With his other hand, he, gently held her face.  
"Kiss me." Ellie now removed her watch from his eyes so that she could see his reaction, to her request. He was looking straight into her eyes, as if searching into her inner depth, looking for a reason to the situation, though he could not find any, other fate.  
He took her face in his hands and placed his lips upon her nose. Unlike his hands, his lips were soft and gentle. Ellie reached up and placed her lips upon his mouth. He tasted of the sweet ale, he had so desperately swallowed, in a hope for confidence. He kissed her back passionately, until he realised what he was doing and pulled away, trying to catch his breath. He looked down at the girl, who was looking at him gleefully. He reached down and picked her up, placing kisses on her mouth, nose, neck. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, and their tongues began to dance.

Ellie awoke with a start, laying on her make-shift bed she felt her mouth. The night before could not have been more perfect, Will had held her and kissed her until he was breathless, they had walked, clumsily back to camp, hand in hand, though they dropped their embrace when they could clearly see two shadows in the camp. They had found Robin crying silently, while Kat cradled him. Ellie and Will had seperated and slept peacefully, dreaming of each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Will awoke to the sound of Much and Cariad arguing about an egg.  
"Its just an egg!"  
"Yes but you leave one in the pot, they boil and burst out the shell. The yoke is hell to get out the pot!"  
"So, i only left it while i washed"  
"Yes but it had still started to expand." Much cried as the girl turned her back to him.  
"Why are men so Obsessive?!"  
"I AM NOT OBSESSED, I ENJOY COOKING!!!!!"  
"Oh yeh, an we've had squirrel stew, what 6-7 nights?"  
Will scrambled from the bed, grabbing a clean-ish shirt from his rag pile, he pulled it over his head as he came from behind the curtain.  
"WILL YOU STOP ARGUING! IF YOU HAD NOT YET REALISED, MOST OF US HAD TOO MUCH TO DRINK LAST NIGHT AND COULD DO WITH OUT YOU TWO ARGUING ABOUT A BLOODY EGG!!!!!!" Robin screamed as he entered the camp. He was dragging a large cooking pot behind him.  
"And here is the new pot i promised you." he told his man servant as he placed the iron pot down.  
"But...Where..?" Much stumbled, looking a the pot.  
"Its from Mathilda."  
"Why were you with Mathilda?" Will asked his friend" Is there something wrong? I mean, with Kat and the baby?"  
"There's nothing wrong with me," Kat said as she entered the camp, closely followed by Jeri and Jess, "Or the baby."  
"I had to go and check it was safe for the baby to be delivered in the forest."  
"You, What...? I thought we were going to Clun for the delivery." Jess asked her friend.  
"Sorry, there's been a change of plan. We cant go to Clun. Its surrounded by guards and were wanted women now."  
"So, Mathilda's going to be collected, and she will help Kat to give birth." Robin said as he came to stand next to Much, who had began to remove various objects from the cooking instrument.  
Towels, bowls, Metal cutting tools, were all being laid upon the forest floor. Much looked startled, he had now reached the bottom of the pot which was filled with Blankets, clothes and wraps.  
"But where can we put all of these things? theres not enough room as it is."  
"Well, Will and John have got to make plans about rearranging the camp a little, its about time we all had a bit more of our own space, so i thought, maybe it was time each outlaw had their own camp, hut. We have all the materials we'll need, its just a matter of time."  
"So, were going to become builders?" Allan had just awoke, and like Much was startled by the tools and materials lay upon the ground.  
"Yes, we need to get started as soon as possible, i bought some straw for thatch back from Locksley, and Allan, i know you can thatch, thanks to Tom, so that will be yours and Jeri's jobs."  
"You want us to build?" Jeri looked shocked, yet exited.  
"Of course, your outlaws aswell, you need to pull your weight all the same."  
"Well we'd best get started" Will said as he gathered up his chisel and axe, as he walked towards the camp curtain, Ellie was just exiting after hearing all the commotion, her head was thumping, but hurt even more, once she fell against the rock that was Wills chest. She looked up into his eyes as he took her in his arms. Realising they were being watched, by their fellow outlaws, Will dropped his grasp, and Ellie strutted into camp, to stand next to her friends. Robin and the others looked away, as they began to giggle. No one could help but notice the atmosphere and relationship between Will and Ellie.


End file.
